The Die and The Chess Piece
by EveryFlavourBeans
Summary: Series of one shot about Arthur and Ariadne. The others and OC show up but not a lot
1. Making Faces

**A/N: I don't own Inception, unfortunately.**

Making Faces

Ariadne loves making faces when she is working. Because Arthur watches her while she works. And she knows it.

Ariadne makes faces because he laughs when she makes one. And his laugh was something rare but so nice and comforting.

The first time she made a face while working was because Eames was getting on Arthur's nerves. She made a face because it irritated her. And then she heard someone laugh. Even Eames looked up surprised. And since that day she makes faces.

Since that day he laughs daily and that's why she makes faces.

**A/N: super short I know. And not that good but more are coming up. And in my opinion they're better. But let me know what you think**


	2. Sleeping Habits

**A/N: I still don't own Inception**

Sleeping Habits

Arthur hates Ariadne's sleeping habits. She would wake up at night write or draw something that she needs to get out of her head and go back to sleep. He doesn't mind her doing it. But because they're both light sleepers. And they sleep very little, he almost always wakes up with her.

He also loves her sleeping habits. Because then he can see how far apart they were sleeping. Then he would kiss her and pull her close. And then go back to sleep hoping they would stay like that all night.

The night he told her he hates and loves her sleeping habits was the night he asked her to marry him.

After he told her, they had snuggled together and tried to get some sleep. They had to wake up early. But she had shot up and drawn something.

When she lay down again he was laughing. She turned to him but as she turned he became serious. She looked at him a bit alarmed. And then he took something from his nightstand.

"You know, I can't wait 'till tomorrow. But Ariadne, will you marry me?" a big smile on Ariadne's face answered his question.

And then they kissed. They didn't get a lot of sleep that night. Even though they needed it

**A/N: well it isn't that long. But it is longer than I originally wrote it. Sorry for the writing and grammar mistakes. Forgive me I'm from Belgium. Feel free to point them out to me. **


	3. Understatement

**A/N: OMG, I actually got reviews. And they were nice****. Sorry, I'm just a bit sarcastic. I love all your reviews they are awesome. You know, I have Ariadne's sleeping habits. And my mum hates them because I am always tired… I need my sleep. And I am just writing stuff I shouldn't be writing. But anyways… **

**I don't own Inception, sadly enough. Anyone who would like to give it to me?**

Understatement 

**A/N: why Arthur is not only the point man but also the extractor will be explained ****in an other shot**

They day Ariadne told Arthur she was pregnant didn't go as she planned. Well, that's actually an understatement.

They had a job the day Ariadne found out she was pregnant. She was taken by surprise. But she was immensely happy. She decided to tell Arthur when their job was done so he wouldn't be distracted. And without him knowing, he would let her join. She was certain he wouldn't let her if she told him. But he knew something was up. So did Eames and Yusuf.

"What's going on, love? You finally realized that Arthur might be a bit too stiff and serious all the time and you should have picked me?" not only she but Arthur also glared at Eames. But this didn't last long. Ariadne was in a way too good mood.

"Let's not waste time and do what they hired us for. Shall we." Ariadne said, hoping it would be done quick so she could tell Arthur.

It was an easy job. Or so they thought. When they were on the second level the woman's projections became violent. That's when Ariadne got shot. Luckily Arthur had just gotten the information they needed. But after she was shot in the arm she was stomach. Arthur had never seen Ariadne so scared. Eames just saw it happen from a distance. But saw something was very wrong.

"Arthur, this is just a dream right?" she asked him shaking. He nodded and rolled his die a couple of time to prove it.

"Good, that's good" Ariadne breathed out. Arthur looked at her. Why did she need him to say they were dreaming and why is she clutching her stomach? And why isn't the music playing?

Ariadne saw all the questions in his eyes.

"I'm pregnant." And then, very slow he turned to her. Shooting her in the head before doing the same to him not willing to wait for the kick.

"You're what? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you come with us?" The forger and the chemist looked at the point man and architect in awe. They never fought. And what the heck is he talking about.

"You know this is why I didn't tell you immediately. I knew you would react like this. You wouldn't let me enter or join you guys. I'm pregnant. I'm not dying." Ah, that's why, Eames and Yusuf thought.

Now Arthur was giving her the silent treatment and walked to his working space. The architect followed him and touched him lightly on his back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept it from you. But – " she was cut off

"Indeed you shouldn't have. It was a very stupid thing to do"

"Arthur" she looked at him eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry. I just,… I was going to tell you the minute we finished the job. I only found out this morning." Arthur's expression softened. "I'm sorry, I should have told you right away. Can you forgive me?"

And then he kissed her. Her hands in his hair. His hands pulling her shirt.

"We should go home to celebrate this. Not in a place where Eames can just walk in on us."

"Right, let's go"

"Weren't you guys fighting? Ah come on don't stop . I quite like it when Arthur gets his ass whipped and it isn't me who is doing it."

"Shut up Eames!" they both said.

"Well congrats anyway. Just name him or her after me, will you." He shouted after them but all they did was smile and walk away.

**A/N: you know the regular stuff you find down here. I have a long one, I think, I'll see where it brings me****, coming and some other stuff . And is it just me or am I talking weird in my A/N today? Well, I'm sorry I don't know what is up with me.**


	4. Big Bangs

**A/N: ****I do not own Inception, though it would be awesome if I did.**

**Big Bangs**

Arthur and Ariadne were very professional when they worked together. So only the original team knew they were together. There were subtle hints that should have given them away. Strangely enough, they never did. But those days are over. Because they didn't need an extractor anymore. And Arthur and Ariadne were the reason for that. They learned, well Arthur learned, the techniques because the extractors they had,… Well let's just say went away with big bangs

Jerry

The first one after Cobb was a big mistake. His name was Jerry. He was arrogant, cocky and he thought he was the best at what he did ( and everybody knows that was Cobb). After this job they had to find another one. But for now he had to do.

The team was preparing for the job. Yusuf was making his sedatives, Ariadne was making sketches, Arthur was looking for stuff that could help them, Eames was being himself ( so getting on Arthur's nerves) and Jerry, well nobody knew what he was doing. But they didn't care. Even Eames, who was someone who was someone that easily went along with someone, didn't care.

And then Jerry walked in. He walked around like he was the king of the world.

"So, Ariadne, care to show me what you have so far?" he asked her

"No, now let me work. Go away." She snapped at him.

"But – "

"Leave her alone" Eames said when he saw that Arthur wasn't there to also snap at him.

"So where is Mister Stiff?"

"Arthur went home already. He had to be somewhere." Ariadne said. Eames gave her a cheeky grin. A couple of minutes later Ariadne also left, followed by Eames and Yusuf. Leaving Jerry alone. He hooked himself to the dream machine as he called it. And fell asleep having inappropriate dreams about a certain person.

The next day when Jerry woke up everybody was there already.

"Ok you're awake," Arthur said. "Now I can start. Tomorrow we will perform the extraction. We have to check-in at 6 o'clock. But we will meet here at 5. Afterwards no talking to each other for at least 24 hours. Ok, that's it. Get enough sleep (A/N: mwahaha, sorry). Oh, we meet again three days from now for a check-up and the money."

Afterwards they did last-minute checks, well Arthur, Ariadne and Yusuf did. Eames went away after Arthur's speech and Jerry just stared at Ariadne.

"Will you stop!" Ariadne said furiously. "It's annoying the crap out of me." She was glad Arthur was doing a check-up with Yusuf. Otherwise they wouldn't have an extractor tomorrow. She went to the room where Arthur and Yusuf were.

"I'm going home already. See you soon?" Ariadne said and Arthur nodded.

**A/N: in between these two parts is SLEEPING HABITS, now you understand my mwahaha.**

The job had gone smoothly. Except for Eames's teasing about the ring.

"So that's why you left early two days ago."

Arthur and Ariadne were sleeping. Arthur was at least. When Ariadne heard a knock on their hotel room door. She climbed out of bed silently, careful not to wake up Arthur. Jerry was standing in front of the door. She didn't open and he left after 5 minutes. On his way back he passed Eames.

"Where did you come from?"

"Ariadne's room. She wasn't there though if you're going there. " Eames seriously doubted that. But he was planning something. An engagement present.

"If you admit that you love her tomorrow in front of Yusuf, Arthur and me. And you get away with it without a scratch. I'll give you all the money I earned."

Jerry looked at him. He had nothing to fear right. He would never be rejected by her.

"I accept. But what's in it for you?"

"Nothing." Jerry seriously doubted it but then again nothing could go wrong.

"The job went good. The money will be put on your accounts tomorrow. So that's it. I'll see you guys later." Arthur announced

"Wait. I have to say something too." Eames had a smile on his face that made everyone suspicious except Jerry.

"Ariadne," she knew what was coming. _Damn you, Eames._ " I want to tell you," Arthur understood. "that I love you with my heart and soul." WHAM. Arthur's fist smacked into Jerry's face.

"Arthur, I perfectly capable of doing things myself. But thanks." And then she shoved her knee into his guts before going after Arthur for fist aid

"Jealous, are we?" she said laughing. He shook his head.

"I love you." And then she kissed him.

Katherine

**A/N: This is a year after Jerry****, but before Understatement.**

Katherine was a different story. Everybody liked her. And it was good for Ariadne to have another woman on the team. But after two successful jobs something became clear to Ariadne. Something she didn't like.

It was a couple of months after the job ended. Ariadne and Katherine were drinking coffee together. But something was different. Katherine was beaming.

"What's going on?" Ariadne asked

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on." Katherine tried to lie but she knew she failed miserably. _Yeah right_, thought Ariadne to herself.

"Okay, who is he? Do I know him?" Shyly she nodded. Ariadne smiled. She knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

"So who is it? Is it Eames?" Katherine shook her head fiercely.

"God no. Imagine… No, it's Arthur." Ariadne turned into ice. Katherine didn't notice and kept on talking.

"He's so dreamy, you know" _Yeah I know _"Always a gentleman. I know he has feelings for me" _Sure he does_ "Just the way he looks at me. But he doesn't show it because he is a professional." Ariadne wanted to laugh but she couldn't. How could she not have noticed. Luckily for her Katherine stopped talking. But it was so suddenly she looked up to see for what reason.

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear_

"Arthur" Ariadne waved at him to join them. He looked a bit confused. She had a smile on her face that resembled to the one that Eames' had when he was about to make a comment on him. But he also saw anger in her eyes. Something only he would notice. He also saw Katherine trying to tell Ariadne something.

"Ariadne, don't. I don't want him to know." But she wasn't listening.

When he joined them Ariadne pulled him right into their conversation.

"So Arthur, a question," Ariadne said, "are you seeing someone?" He looked at her weirdly. She knew he was. She knew that very well.

"Well,… err,… Yeah. But you already knew that right?" He said extremely confused. But then Arthur saw Katherine's face fall. He looked at Ariadne with a questioning look as Katherine made hasty goodbyes and left.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"She was in love with someone." He nodded at her to continue. But his unasked question was answered by the look on her face. The next thing she knew he was laughing.

"Jealous, are we?" he asked between laughs. She just glared at him. But gave in to his infectious laugh and joined in.

The next day Katherine went to the warehouse. Yusuf and Eames were strangely enough the only ones there.

"Did you know that Arthur was seeing someone?" she asked firstly Yusuf, who looked at her as if she had asked him the dumbest question ever, and the Eames.

"Why would you ask that?" Eames asked her with a smirk on his face.

"Well, yesterday Ariadne and I were talking about love." His smirk turned into a smile. " And I might have said something in the lines of 'I have a crush on Arthur'" she wanted to continue but was cut off by Eames.

"You said that to Ariadne?" she nodded. And then he started laughing. But not only him also Yusuf joined in. After a while Eames said

"You know, that was a conversation I would have paid to see. And even better would have been if Arthur was there too." He saw her face fall even more. Eames saw it and put the pieces together.

"He was there, ah poor you." Katherine was getting confused and really annoyed. _What did everybody know about Arthur?_

"What did she do to you?" Yusuf asked with a hint of compassion in his voice.

"She asked him if he was seeing someone." Yusuf thought that she needed to know the truth. But Eames said she was a smart girl and would be able to put the pieces together.

But before she could Arthur and Ariadne walked in.

"Does she know?" Arthur asked Eames. He shook his head. But then it clicked. For the first time she noticed something she should have seen before. Ariadne wore a small golden ring. Like she always did. But now she noticed Arthur was wearing the same ring around his finger.

She ran away and wasn't seen again.

Ariadne wasn't proud of what she had done. But now everyone knew Arthur was hers and she would let everybody know.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it.**** I sure as hell enjoyed writing mean Ariadne and jealous Arthur**


	5. Ain't no sunshine

**A/N: this will be one of the cheesiest ****things you will ever read. I'm not a cheesy person. Not at all, actually but when 'Ain't no sunshine' started it just fitted.**

**I don't own Inception, 'Ain't no sunshine – Bill Withers', 'Here comes the sun – Coldplay**** (live version)' , 'Gimme, gimme ( a man after midnight) – ABBA'**

Ain't no sunshine

When Ariadne went away for the first time without Arthur. According to him there was no sunshine. He knows it cheesy and copied from a song but he tells her that when she returns. And while he tells her 'Here comes the sun' plays. Coincident? Yes, but it fits. They both laugh when the song starts.

When Arthur goes away. Ariadne listens to the song Arthur quoted to her when she had gone away. To remind her that he is there and will return. When he returns he arrives after midnight. She finds her song way less fitting but still. Gimme, gimme my man after midnight she says to him.

When he returns they almost never go somewhere alone. But when they do a new song awaits them.

**A/N: I've written better but it's ok**


	6. Sleepless Nights

**Sleepless Night**

**A/N: this is a couple of months after Understatement. Inception**** and Chitty Chitty Bang Bang aren't mine but I wish they were.**

Ariadne was laying awake in their bed. She watched Arthur sleep with his hands around her and her growing belly. She didn't want to wake him up because he looked so peaceful and it had been a while since he had slept through a night. She couldn't get any sleep so she put on the television. There was an old children's movie playing. A lullaby was playing.

*Hushaby Mountain*

A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain  
Softly blows o'er lullaby bay.  
It fills the sails of boats that are waiting-  
Waiting to sail your worries away.  
It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain  
And your boat waits down by the key.  
The winds of night so softly are sighing-  
Soon they will fly your troubles to sea.  
So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain.  
Wave good-bye to cares of the day.  
And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain  
Sail far away from lullaby bay.

*Hushaby Mountain*

After a while she felt her eyelids drop. She switched off the television and went back to sleep. And while falling asleep she heard Arthur humming a very familiar sound.

**A/N: Aaah, I love humming Arthur. God, it's not even than late and I'm writing this A/N in dutch. And I don't think a lot of you would understand. But anyways. Other stuff coming up.**


	7. Not Him

**A/N: sorry for the lateness. I still want to own Inception. So feel free to give it to me**

The discussion about who was going to be godfather was a long discussion. They both wanted someone close to them. But since Arthur didn't have any contact with his family and Ariadne didn't see them anymore because they detested Arthur they couldn't ask any of them. They couldn't ask friends because they didn't really have friends. Well, they did but they weren't godparents material. So they didn't have a lot of choice.

"Cobb, I don't know. You know, since he is out of business we don't see him that much." Ariadne argued. She was fond of Cobb but she really wanted their child to grow up with her godparent near.

"What about Yusuf then. We see him almost every week." Arthur suggested but he knew where the discussions was going and he didn't like it. He knew Ariadne was fond of Eames. But if he could stop it he would.

In the end Ariadne won. Like she always did. But secretly Arthur didn't mind. Eames was a good choice. But he did know that he would regret his choice later.

**A/N: let me know what you thought**


	8. Elvis Eames Darling

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness. I've been busy. And school started again. And I've had idea's but I haven't had the time yet to write them on my computer. I hope you enjoy… **

**Inception? Feel free to come to me. I would love to be your new owner. **

**Before Two Is Too Much but after Understatement**

Elvis Eames Darling ( I read the surname in a fanfic somewhere and I thought it was very funny and fitting)

Arthur was pacing. He was nervous. Well, maybe a little more than nervous. Ariadne was about to give birth. To a son. Their son. Cobb was trying to calm Arthur, but that was difficult with Eames with them. Why they choose him to be godfather Arthur couldn't remember. Now that he thought about it, he was really sure Ariadne made that decision. And then he realized they had had an argument about it **(A/N: you'll see that one sometime soon, I hope). **Then again, who else could they have asked?

"Sir, you're wife will be giving birth anytime and she's asking for you." A friendly nurse said. He felt scared. Then he laughed, he was scared for a little human but not for men who were trying to kill him. Or worse, people who were trying to take Ariadne away from him. ( He would just punch them)

He entered the room where he saw his wife in pain.

"Are you ok?" he asked and Ariadne glared at him in response. This was going to be hell. For both of them.

On December, 10th at 11.30 Elvis was born. He was a beautiful baby. And Arthur asked himself why he could have been scared when someone so awesome **(A/N: I know Arthur wouldn't say that. But Ariadne would. Actually, I just wanted to say it. So,…)**

**A/N: I figured Arthur would be terrified. I like the name Elvis so deal with it. I've written the beginning of one that is yet to come. But it still has a lot of work. And I have school and other non-fan fiction stuff I'm working on so… I'll update as soon as I can.**


End file.
